The Right Kind Of Wrong
by HoLd-Me-NoW
Summary: Buffy is in the popular group at school, and doesnt want anything to ruin her perfect life. But when she starts to get feelings for Angel, the unpopular new boy, she is torn between the life she loves and the love of her life. BS, BA
1. Chapter 1

The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Buffy Summers is in the popular group at school, and doesn't want anything to ruin her perfect life. But when she develops feelings for Angel, the unpopular new boy in school, shes torn between the life she loves and the love of her life. BS, BA. first fic, please RR  
  
Disclamer: Don't own a thing

Chapter 1

> Buffy Summers half jumped, half fell out of the navy blue jeep sitting on the dark street in front of her house. After deciding the ground was safer than standing, she turned back to the wild teens seated in the car. "Oh, that party kicked ass, didn't it?" exclaimed Faith, the brunette slumped in the passenger seat.  
"Damn strait." replied the boy lying in the back, clutching a half- empty beer bottle. "I could of gone all night! Why'd we hafta leave, Spike?"  
"Shut up, Riley. I think Buffy's had enough." The bleach-blond in black jeans and a tight black T-shirt glanced back at his girlfriend sitting on the pavement. Buffy didn't try to stifle the shrill giggle that escaped her mouth.   
"What are you talking about? I'm fine, See?" She struggled to her feet, and stood wobbling in front of her friends. Cordelia, seated next to Riley, snorted in skepticism.   
"Uh, okay, if you say so," Spike raised an eyebrow at her. She was drunk, but at least she could stand, he thought to himself. Well, sort of. "See ya, babe." Faith put her feet up on the dashboard and let out an earsplitting holler as the car sped away. Buffy walked slowly up to the front of her house, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk. She pulled out her key and finally managed to unlock the door after a couple of minutes. She scrambled up the stairs and into her room. The glowing clock on her nightstand, the only light in her darkened room, told her it was 3:37 in the morning. The blonde let out a groan. She was going to have a major headache in the morning. After kicking off her boots she fell into bed, pulling the covers up over her fully clothed body. At 3:41AM, the only sound coming from the 16-year-old's bedroom was a soft, steady snore.  
  
The following Monday, Buffy awoke fully recovered from her weekend "fun". After a shower, she pulled on a tight, low-cut white top, and a pink pleated mini skirt. She stopped in the kitchen for a waffle and a quick kiss from her mother, and then it was off to Sunnydale High. She parked her car and spotted her friends near the entrance. "Hey, Bee. You got all of that shit out of your system yet?" Riley asked, referring to the numerous amount of beers she had consumed the last Friday.   
"Yup, all better." She felt an arm snake around her waist, and glanced up to see Spike beside her. "Hey." He gave her a quick kiss and then resumed his conversation with Riley. Buffy gazed around admirably at the teenagers surrounding her, appreciative to have been accepted into their group. She thought back to last year, when she had been just another dork, trying to make it through the day without someone pushing her books to the ground or whispering every time she passed. That had all changed when Spike, one of the hottest and most popular guys in school, had picked her to be his girlfriend. Soon, she was hanging around with his friends, going to parties, and skipping school, all while letting her perfect grades drop rapidly. But so what? She had told herself. I'm finally popular! I have a hot boyfriend, great friends, who could ask for anything more? But in the back of her mind, she had felt sort of bad about ditching her old friends, Willow and Xander. They had been really nice to her, and she had been able to talk to them about anything. But after Cordelia, the Queen Bee at Sunnydale High, had declared them dorks, Buffy dropped them immediately, afraid of ruining her new friendships. They didn't talk anymore and, after telling herself repeatedly it was for the best, she had forgotten about them. Almost.   
"Hey Buffy, you got a mirror?" Buffy jolted herself out of memory lane and turned her head towards Cordelia, who was staring at her.   
"Sorry, what?" Cordelia rolled her eyes.   
"A mirror," she slowly repeated. Buffy reached into her purse and pulled out a compact, which she dropped into the Head Cheerleader's outstretched hand. Cordelia, who always had to look perfect, was the most popular girl in their high school, as well as the richest. It was a good idea to stay on her good side, or suffer the consequences.   
"You okay, Bee?" Faith cocked her head playfully to the side as Cordy checked her lipgloss. "You seem a little spacey." Faith, also a cheerleader as well as Cordelia's best friend, was the wildest of the three girls. Although she could get a bit out of control, it was arguable that she was the most considerate out of the three as well, but not by much. "Hey! Keep your hands to yourself, Riley," the hand inching its way around her shoulders was smacked away by the brunette. Riley shot her a guilty smirk, to which she rolled her eyes. Riley, having flocks of girls following him everywhere he went, had a new girlfriend every week, it seemed. All the attention got to his head once and a while. He brushed his light brown hair out of his eyes and leaned back, resting his head on his folded hands.   
"Hey Spike, you gunna give me the trig homework or not?" "Sorry mate, didn't do it." Her boyfriend replied in his sexy British accent. Buffy didn't know how he had gotten it, but she thought it made him even more irresistible, and apparently so did many other girls in their junior year. She had to constantly remind them that he was taken by touching him every chance she got, holding his hand during lunch, kissing him in between classes, whatever she could get. She couldn't blame them, though. His bleach-blond hair, sharp cheekbones, pale skin, and black clothes added to his alluring bad boy look. He gave her hand one last squeeze before the bell rang, and the group separated for another long day.  
  
Buffy waited until the last second before the bell rang before sauntering through the door of her English class. She took her usual seat behind Faith, tossing her head back so that her wave of golden hair cascaded down the middle of her back. She gave a load sigh of boredom, ensuring the teacher that there were much better uses of her time than spending 90 minutes sitting in a classroom listening to him talk. "Settle down, Miss Summers," was the only reply she got. "Now today class," the teacher began, "you will be partnering up to discuss the outcome of Shakespeare's Hamlet, which you should have finished reading last night." Faith snorted. The teacher shot her a look, and continued, "But before we begin, I would like to announce that a new student will be joining us for forth period English from now on." He motioned to the door. A boy stepped through it and walked to stand at the front of the room. "This is Angel O'Connor." Buffy's jaw almost hit the ground. Her eyes slowly drank in all of him. His looks certainly fit his name, she thought to herself. His untidy dark brown hair perfectly complemented his lightly tanned skin, and his flawless face was certainly the most angelic she had seen. He wore a button-down black shirt over slightly baggy jeans, with a backpack slung over one shoulder. He gave a slight nod to no one in particular, and shifted uncomfortably, waiting for further instructions. "Why don't you take a seat over there," he gestured towards a seat on the other side of the room, "and then we can begin."  
Faith spun around in her chair to face her friend. "Did you read it?"  
"Are you kidding?" replied the blonde. "I have better things to do than read some stupid story written a million years ago."   
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Challenged Faith.  
"Like check out the new guy." The brunette raised an eyebrow.   
"You have a boyfriend."  
"So? Does that mean I'm not allowed to look at other guys?"   
"Whatever," was the only reply she got. At the end of class, Buffy waited until Angel was walking through the doorway, when she accidentally squished past him, bumping his arm. "Sorry," He mumbled. She shot him dazzling smile, "I'm Buffy," and ambled down the hall, leaving him staring after her. She giggled to herself as she walked to her next class. This was turning out to be an interesting day.

What do you think? _please _RR. constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. If you have ideas, please tell me. Sorry bout the spacing, the formating got kinda messed up. can you tell me how to double space it n stuff? I think its going to take a while for some angel/buffy action, cuz im tryin to keep them in character. thank a bunch :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

Buffy Summers is in the popular group at school, and doesn't want anything to ruin her perfect life. But when she develops feelings for Angel, the unpopular new boy in school, shes torn between the life she loves and the love of her life. BS, BA 1st fic, please RR  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long. Ive been head over heels in school with final exams and projects and stuff. But todays the last day of school! Hopefully Ill be able to write wayyyyyy faster now that summers here.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day at lunch, the gang was seated at their regular table. Buffy was taking a sip from her water bottle when she spotted Angel standing off to one side of the room, holding his tray, looking confused. She was just about to wave him over when he accepted a seat at a table on the other side of the room. "Be right back." Standing up, Buffy strolled over to him. "Hey, Angel," she said to the back of his head. He turned around, and so did the two other teenagers seated on either side of him. Buffy's flirty grin turned upside down. Willow and Xander were staring up at her, frowning.  
"Hi, Buffy," Angel said. She turned her head back towards him, choosing to ignore the other two. "How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm fine," she replied, pasting the smile back onto her face. "I was just wondering, have you been to the Bronze yet?" He shook his head. "Good! Well, me and some friends are going there tonight, and I was thinking maybe you'd wanna come?" she tilted her head to the side and twisted a lock of golden hair around her finger.  
"Oh, I don't know," he looked down at the floor.  
"Oh, come on. It will be fun! I want to introduce you to everyone." She shot a glare at her two ex-friends, who frowned back.  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Great." She took his hand and wrote down the address. "Meet me at the entrance at 8, okay?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back over to her table and sat down.  
"What were you doing over there?" asked Cordelia, a slight frown on her perfectly lined, red lips.  
"Oh, nothing," she replied airily. "But we have to go to the Bronze tonight,"  
"Why?"  
"Just cuz. Be there at eight, okay?"

* * *

Buffy stood in front of the full-length mirror in one corner of her room. Frowning, she walked back to her closet and chose another outfit. She fingered through her outrageous amount of clothes, trying to decide what to wear to the bronze. She finally chose a short, white skirt and a hot pink top that revealed just enough to attract the kind of attention she liked: the most. She had just finished brushing her hair when she heard a car honk under her bedroom window. Looking out, she spotted Spikes jeep, and Faith standing up in the back yelling up to her window. "Hey Bee, get down here! We're ready to roll!" She threw her hands up into the air and let out a deafening "woohoo!" before loosing her balance and falling on top of Riley. Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes before heading down the stairs.

* * *

Buffy spotted Angel immediately. Aside from his tremendously striking good looks, he was one of the few people outside of the Bronze that didn't look happy to be there. Hoping his coyness would wear off after he had meet some people, she took Spikes hand and dragged him over, the others following. "Hi Angel!" she said enthusiastically.  
He smiled at her, "Hi, Buffy." and then spotted the four teens clustered around her. After a questioning look from him, she remembered one of the reasons that she was here.  
"Oh! Angel, these are my friends," she told him, pointing at each one as she said their name, "Riley, Cordelia, Faith and Spike." She wrapped her arm around Spike, making sure he knew she wasn't up to anything. Well, making him think that anyway. He placed his hand on Buffy's waist. Oblivious to who this guy was and how he knew Buffy, three of the four other youths glanced at one another before acknowledging him. Faith rolled her eyes, glancing at Cordelia who was eying the new guy with a slight smile. Riley slapped him on the shoulder with a "What's up, dude?" and a cocky grin on his face, while Spike just tightened his grip on Buffy's waist. "Angel just moved to Sunnydale. He's in English class with Faith and me." She gave a nervous smile, seeing that the new acquaintance wasn't welcomed by everyone. Angel gave a wave and a smile to the group before directing an expectant stare back at the blonde. "Um, why don't we go inside?" she suggested, before everybody followed her into the bright and pounding club.

* * *

After everyone was tired of dancing, the group of six gathered around an empty table. Buffy sipped a strawberry daiquiri that she had ordered with her fake I.D., while the boys, minus Angel, preferred beer strait from the bottle. "So Angel," asked Cordelia, "what do you think of the Bronze?"  
"It's okay," he answered with a shrug.  
"I know, don't you love it here?" She shot him one of her dazzling smiles. Buffy frowned. That was _her _job. Cordelia had no right to just butt in and start flirting. She got up from her seat. "I'm going to use the ladies room. Come with me Cordy?" she had to get Cordelia away from Angel _somehow_.  
Cordy looked up with a frown. "You can pee on your own, cant you?" "Fine." Buffy stalked off to the back of the building, fuming. She was about to open the door when someone grabbed her wrist from behind. "Get off me!" she said, assuming another freshman boy had followed her to get her number. Hey, it wasn't uncommon. She turned her head to glare at the boy that a hold on her, preparing to tell him off, and found herself looking down the barrel of a large, black gun.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!! sry it took so long, ive been sooo busy. the next chappie should be longer. Im not one of those people that says "i need 50 reviews b4 i can continue this story", but i think more reviews might motavate me and get me writing faster, knowing someone is actually reading them. not that i dont love writing this story anyway :). fyi, im usually a fan of spuffy, but the whole shy, new guy thing didnt seem to fit Spike. Also, can anyone tell me what AU means?? i still dont know...if you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated. im goin on vacation on monday, so the chapter wont be out before friday, maybe. pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez R&R. thnx a bunch! 


End file.
